Is This Really My Happy Ending
by NessieCullen2005
Summary: 70 years have pasted since I have been changed. This is a story about how Bella became a vampire and runs into the Cullens. How will they react. Most importanly how will Edward react.
1. The Past and Present

Chapter One

The Past and Present

I could remeber it like is was yesturday. And it plays into my mind while I wait for class to start.

_It was a few months after Ed-Him left me that I was changed into a Vampire by some nomad. I didn't even know who it was because when I woke up the nomad was gone. So I was alone, no one there to help me through the pain, no one there to tell me it would be okay, and no one there to love me. I knew that I couldn't stay here anymore. I had to leave Forks, I knew I couldn't let Charlie see me like this. But before I do anything I had to feed. Hunger was becoming over powering. I didn't want to kill a human so I figure that I would do what I learn from them. I closed my eyes and I let the vampire senses take over. _

_About a mile awhile was mountain lion. So I charged for it. After I killed it I just stood there looked at how helpless it was. I guess I was beginnging to understand why Ed--him left. I couldn't bring myself to say his name. I had to come up with a plan fast. I ran to the border line of La Push remembering that Vampires couldn't cross the line. I let my scent flow with the wind knowning that the wolves will soon catch it. As soon as I thought that they cam snarling and all. But once they realized it was me they went back into the woods to phase back to human forms._

_"Bella is that you. But you....you are one of them."_

_"Yes Jacob it is me. I was changed about a day ago. I need help."_

_"Bella, because you are-were our friend we will let you live but only if you leave right now."_

_"I understand Sam. I will leave, but I need you to make it look like I was killed by a bear. For Charlie sake."_

_"We can do that." With that all but Jacob left. I knew that they were waiting for him in the woods watching making sure I don't attack him. I didn't blame them for that though._

_"Jake, I'm sorry. I don't know what happen. I didn't mean for this. Take care of Charlie for me please?" He couldn't talk so he nodded and I gave him a weak smile and started running._

Now it has been 70 years later and I was in Porland. I was still on my own. I was a loner. I was sitting in Biology class when I smelt him. Oh no, this can't be happening not now. Why here? Then I heard the teacher say

"Class we have a new student today. His name is Edward Cullen. Edward, just take the empty seat next to Bella. Bella, please get Edward cought up on the notes." I couldn't talk but I nodded. I heard him slide the chair. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. I closed my eyes not really wanting to look at him but I knew I had too. Memories came back at me flooding my mind. My dead heart would be breaking right now if it wasn't for the fact that it doesn't beat.

Finally I knew I had to look at him to give him my notes so he could copy them. But I talked without actually looking at him.

"Here are the notes. You can just....." I was talking without looking at him.

"Bella?"

"Take them home with you and just bring them back to me......"

"Bella." He was now trying to get me to look at him but I still refuse. I knew that if I was to look at him that I would hurt more and I couldn't handle that.

"Whenever you are done useing them." I finally got to finish. He must of got tired of me not looking at him because I felt a finger under my chin forcing me to look his way. So I closed my eyes. I heard him sigh.

"Fine if you won't look at me, at lease tell me why are you still alive. I heard that you was killed in by a bear."

I looked at him. Confusion was all over his face. So he _was_ keeping tabs on me. Anger grew inside me. I snapped my eyes open.

"Keeping tabs on me Edward. Now is definatily not the place to have this conversation. So if you don't mind why don't you let me pay attention to class." I was never this angery at anyone. But because of the hurt he had put me threw it was coming out. I yanked my face out away from his touched and moved alittle to the left so I was not sitting so close to him.

As soon the bell ring I left the class room before Edward did.

*************************************

**Edward's POV**

I have been nothing but regret in me since the day that I lefted my love. My reason for living. There was a time that I went to the Volturi to have them kill me but they refuse. So I left and came back to my family. I was useless to them. Neither of us was ever the same. Carlisle spent most of his time at work, Esme hardly constructed anything, Emmett stop playing jokes on us, Alice only shops when needed, Jasper staying in his room to get away from everyone, even Rose was not the same. All this beause I decided that it was for the _best _to leave Bella.

Then I hear that she died from a bear attack. Charlie died fours years after. Now it has been 70 years and we were starting school all over again. I went to school to get my mind off her but that never worked. When I got my schdule I notice that I had Biology. Oh so many memories.

When I was close to the class room. I smell that I would know anywhere hit me like a ton of bricks. I know that scent. But how is it possible. She is suppose to be dead. I ran as fast as a human would to get to her. To be able to see her again, I would do everything. Maybe this is fate telling me that I have another chance with her. I would tell her that I was lying. That I need her.

But once I was in the room, I looked for her. I know she saw me but she refuse to look at me. This was not a good sign at all. But I notice that the only open seat that was open was right beside her. I will do as much as needed to get her back.

"Class, we have a new student. His name is Edward Cullen. Edward, just take the empty seat next to Bella. Bella, please get Edward caught up on the notes." Once he finished talking I started took my seat. I kept my eyes one Bella. She wont look at me. Did I hurt her that bad?

_"Yay, Edward Bella's back. I saw that everything will be alright. After alot of " _Alice thought. Grovel huh I can do that.

My eyes never leaving Bella, waiting for her to start talking. When she did it was shaky.

"Here are the notes. You can just....." She was talking to me but not looking directly at me.

"Bella?" I try to get her attention.

"Take them home with you and just bring them back to me......"

"Bella." I was trying to get her attention.

"Whenever you are done useing them." I let her finish talking. Ok so I will make her look my way. I take my hand under her chin and force her to face me. She closes her eyes. Ahhh still the same stubborn Bella I fell in love with. I knew she was a vampire because her heart no longer beat and she never aged. I let out a sigh and stated talking.

"Fine if you won't look at me, at lease tell me why are you still alive. I heard that you was killed in by a bear." I looked at her waiting for her to talk. Finally she opens her eyes. But I could see anger there.

"Keeping tabs on me Edward. Now is definatily not the place to have this conversation. So if you don't mind why don't you let me pay attention to class." Yep she was angry alright. I did as she ask but I never stop staring at her. The bell finally ring and just like that she was gone.


	2. At Lunch

Chapter Two

At Lunch

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe that they are here. Back into my life. Edward he was trying to understand. I know he knows that I am no longer human but I can tell that he wanted me to tell him what happen. But he left so why would he care. I am so confuse. Throught out the day I did nothing but think about him and the Cullens.

It was lunch time and as I walk into the cafeteria, when I got there I was turning around. Untill.....

"Bella." Damn that Pixie. I took a couple of deep breathes even though I didn't have to. I turn around and saw them looking at me. Edward got up and head towards me. I wanted to look away but he held my eyes. I felt like melting all over again. _Get a grip Bella. He doesn't love you. Be strong. Be strong._

"Hello Bella, we want you to come sit with us. Please." His velvet voice as just as I remembered it. I couldn't speak so I started toward the table. I looked at everyone of them. Emotions playing on their faces. Alice was smile, Jasper was confused, Emmett was speechless, Rosalie was shocked, and Edward.....well too many emotions were playing on his face.

"Bella, how are you alive. We all thought that you got killed by a bear." Alice was the first one to speak.

"A few months after you l-life, I was bit by someone I don't know who. He or she came from behind me without saying a word and bit me. The next thing I know I was screaming in a empty house in the middle of nowhere. I was alone, who ever it was bit me and left. I was in pain for three days alone. Wanting to die because of the fire. I was screaming for help hopeing some one would hear me. But no help came. When I woke up, I was thirsty, so so so thirsty, but I couldn't bring myself to kill a human. Then I smelt a mountain lion. I chased after it and drain it dry." I chuckled. I looked at their faces so into my story so I contuined. "After wards I ran to the border line of Lapush and waited for the wolves to come. I let the wind blow my scent. They didn't kill me because I was their friend but Sam told me to leave. I did after I helped them plan my 'death'. Killed be a bear. Jacob called me four years after that to tell me that Charlie died. I blamed myself for his death. If I was more aware of things, acted more alive then I was maybe both him and I would be alive. I went to Italy because I remember Edward mention the Volturi. I was part of their guard for a while. Still am but only when they need me. Thats when I found my 'gift'. I can absorb powers from other vampires and block out attacks." I finish there and waited for someone to talk. But none did.

Edward was the first to speak. "You join the Volturi. Why?"

"What else was I suppose to do Edward. I had no one to help me. I had no family." I snapped.

"You could have come and found us Bella. We would have to taken care of you." Oh that did it. That let the monster in me really upset. Now I was screaming.

"COME FIND YOU. YOU LEFT, YOU DIDN'T WANT ME. WHY WOULD I COME AND FIND YOU?" But before anyone could say anything I left. If I could cry I would have been. It felt like my heart was breaking all over again.

*******************************************************

**Edward's POV**

She was right. We did leave her. After I heard her story, I knew that we did not do her any good. I left her unprotected. What was I thinking.

_"Edward stop feeling guilty. You did what you thought was best." _Jasper thought.

"Like any good that did. No matter how hard I tried to keep her from this life, she still became a vampire. I should have never left."

"She will come around Edward. I promise, see." Alice said sadly. Inviting me too look in her head from her last vision. It was a vision of Bella and I kissing in our meadow.

"I will do what ever it takes to get her back." The bell rang letting us know that it was time to head towards our class rooms.

******************************************************

**Bella's POV**

How can he say that to me. 'You could have come looking for us.' Who does he think he is a Greek God. Ok so maybe he looks like one. I mean he does look great after all this time. _Stop it Bella. He doesn't want you. Get it together girl._ Maybe I should leave. Go back to Volterra. Aro will welcome me with open arms. I mean I did join his guard. I'm still in his guard but only when he needs me.

I walk into my next class, (Which is History) thinking of what I should do next. I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing when I ran into someone. I looked up to see Jasper stareing at me.

"Hello Jasper. I see that we are in the same history. Oh and look the seat next to me is open." Great why is it that every class that I have with one of the Cullens the seat right next to me is open. I'm really hating fate right now. Oh whatever you want to call it. Either way I hate it. Jasper pulled out the seat and set down next to me.

"Bella, I want to say I'm sorry, about what happen on your 18th birthday, if I would have kept it under control then maybe Edward would have been the one to change you." He said this low enough so the courious humans wouldn't be listening. So I respond the same way.

"Jasper it was his idea to leave, not yours. You did nothing wrong so please don't feel guilty. I don't even blame him for my changing. I was a danger magnet as everyone puts it." I laugh at myself. "I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"He loves you still you know. It was hard on everyone after we left. No one was the same. But it was harder for him. He didn't want to live anymore to be truthful. He loves you, always has and always will. You have to give him another chance." Jasper and I had never been close, but I sure we would have if I wasn't human when we first met. But ever since he went with Alice to protect me from James, I always felt that he was like a big brother.

I smiled at him taking in everything he just said to me. Did Edward love me? Could I take him back just like that?

"I don't know if I can do that Jazz. He left me once, whats to say that he won't do it again? I couldn't handle letting him back into my life just to have him walk right out of it again. I need time to think things through." The bell rang and I was out the door walking to my car. I saw Edward standing by his Volvo and looking sad. I gave him a small smile before getting in my car and driving away.

**AN: I want to think alice-is-my-sister and all of those who have read and review my stories. You have been helping out telling me what you like and don't like and I need that to get ideas. So thank you.**

**Love **

**NessieCullen2005**

**a.k.a **

**Heather**


	3. The Kiss

Chapter Three

The Kiss

**Bella's POV**

As I drove home I couldn't stop thinking about what Jasper said. _"He loves you still you know. It was hard on everyone after we left. No one was the same. But it was harder for him. He didn't want to live anymore to be truthful. He loves you, always has and always will. You have to give him another chance." _But the question was did I want to give him a chance. He left once, whats to say that he won't leave again. I can't just let him back into my heart just like that. I need proof to show me that he won't leave me again. Maybe, I will try to read his mind. I don't know.

Once I got to my house (The same one I use to live in with Charlie) I notice his car. What does he want. _Be strong Bella, you can do this. _I walked right by him and put the key into the lock and opened the door and left it open knowing he was right behind me. I heard him close the door.

"What do you want Edward. I don't have time to hear your excuses." I spat out at him. He took a step forward and he was right in front of me in a second.

"But he have nothing but time, and I plan On using that time to show you how much I love you and how much I need you back into my life." Before I could say anything his lips crushed into mine. He was breathing me in, his tongue tracing my mouth waiting for entrence. Of course I gave it to him and when his tongue touched my, fire was sent through me. I never felt like this before. Naturally my arms went around his neck, my right hand ran through his hair bringing him closer to me. This is what I have been missing, this is what I needed. _Bella he lefted you and you are making it easier for him_. I thought to myself. As soon as I thought that I pulled away.

"Edward, I can't. I can't just let you back into my life to have you leave again. I couldn't take it. My dead heart won't be able to take it. I need you to leave me alone. I have somethings to talk about." I went to the door and opened it for him. "Please leave."

I saw hurt played on his perfect face. _Stop it, Pull it together._ He walk toward me ignoring the door.

"Bel...."

"Please Edward, just leave." He looked at me than gave me a smile. Before he left he said the words I've been longing for.

"I love You Bella. I always will. I wish for you to hear me out when you have time." Then he was in his car and was gone. I felt a pain in my chest and hold my self, but the pain wouldn't go away. Right when I was about to do my homework my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella, Esme wants you to come over and have a chat. Don't say no cause I already saw you coming. See you in a few." Alice hung up.

_Great._

*******************************

**Edward's POV**

I waited for her to pull into her driveway. How I beat her here was beyond me. She must still drive slow. She looked great. After all these years she still looked as she did before, beautiful. I will get her back into my life. Even if I have to wait another 70 years. Ahhh here she comes. My angel. When she saw me a frown played on her mouth and hurt and fear shown into her eyes. I really hurt her.

She went to her door and unlocked it, opened in and lefted it open. I guess she is inviting me in her own way. I went in and closed the door.

"What do you want Edward. I don't have time to hear your excuses." She spat at me. Yep she is mad. I was in front of her in a second.

"But he have nothing but time, and I plan On using that time to show you how much I love you and how much I need you back into my life." Before she could say anything my lips crashed into hers. My was breathing her in as if I was drowning. My tongue was tracing her lips waiting for an approvel. Yes her mouth open, once our tongues met fire shot through me and I know it did in her too. Her arms wrapped around my neck. Taking her right hand through my hair bringing me close. Soon she stiffen and walked out of my arms. No no no no. It felt wrong not to have her in my arms.

Edward, I can't. I can't just let you back into my life to have you leave again. I couldn't take it. My dead heart won't be able to take it. I need you to leave me alone. I have somethings to talk about." She went to the door and opened it. "Please leave."

I was hurt but only because I hurt her.

"Bel...."

"Please Edward, just leave." I stared at her for a while the smiled and headed for my car but before I open the car door I said.

"I love You Bella. I always will. I wish for you to hear me out when you have time." Then I got in and drove away. Thinking nothing but the kiss.

Once I got home, Alice came out with a smile on her face.

"Bella will be here in 30 minutes. Go get dress into something nice. Oh and how did it feel to kiss her after all this time?" I didn't say anything just gave her a smile and went straight to my room. I get to see my angel in 30 minutes.


	4. Cullens and Phone Calls

Chapter Four

Cullens and Phone Call

**Bella POV**

_What am I doing? _This is the question that I kept asking myself. Why was I driving to the ones that left me 70 years ago? I must be out of my mind! I knew that I didn't want to see them. I haven't wanted to see them in a long time. But part of me will always love them and that part is what has me driving. Yup, I'm an idiot. Alice had given me directions to get to their home and as I drove up along the drive way, this house reminded me so much as the old one in Forks. That's what this is. Forks all over again, except now I am a vampire. _I will not let them in so easy. _Who was I kidding?

I parked my car and the second that I open my car door, I get scooped up into a big bear hug. Emmett.

"Emmett…..ow…need…you to….let go." Emmett laughed and put me down.

"Come on little sis, come inside." I didn't have the heart to tell him I was no longer his little sister. I knew that it would break his dead heart. We made our way into the living room to see everyone sitting there waiting for me.

"Bella, dear oh how I missed you." Esme came up to give me a hug.

"I missed you as well."

"Bella, it's great to finally see you. When Alice called to tell us that you are alive and one of us, we all about dead….again." Carlisle said with a wink.

"Yes well……huh." That's was all I could say. I saw the hurt in everyone's eyes, except one pair. Where was Edward? Just As I thought it I saw him coming down the stairs.

"Hello love." He came up to me and kisses me on the cheek. I backed away daring him to do that again. He could see it in my eyes and backed away hand in the air as to say he surrender.

"That will not happen again Edward." I said in a flat tone. "Carlisle, I assume that Alice or someone else had informed you and Esme on my history."

"Yes Bella, we are very sorry for living you in a mess. I do hope that you can forgive us. They also said that you don't have a family. Is that true? If so we would like it if you join ours." I knew that they would love me to join their family but I couldn't, at least not yet. I loved every one of them, even Edward. But I just couldn't get over the fact that they left me.

"No, I don't have a family. Well the Volturi but I'm only with them when they need me. And no I will not join yours. As for the forgiven part, I'm not sure I can do that, at least not yet. You all left me. What's to say that you won't leave me again?"

"Bella, we left you because we…I wanted you to have a human life." Edward said with pleading in his voice.

"Well you see how well that did me." I knew I was being a bitch but after all he does deserve it.

I have been at their house for a few hours catching up on old times. Edward never stopped staring at me and it was getting a little unnerving. Just then my phone rings. I look at the caller I.D. Aro. Great now I have to deal with him now too.

"Hello."

"_Bella Darling." _At the sound of Aro's voice, everyone of the Cullen Clan frozen. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes Aro."

"_How is Portland? Everyone misses you here in Volterra. The battle practices are never the same. Anyway enough small talk, there is a slight problem in Africa with newborns. I was wondering if you would be a dear and take care of it for me."_

"Will you be sending my team down or will I be meeting them there?"

"_Demitri is on his way to pick you up along with Felix. Jane and Alec will meet you guys there."_

"Sounds good, and they will arrive when?"

"_You mean they are not already there at your house child." _

"Oh no, I'm not at my house Aro. I'm visiting…..some friends, the Cullens to be honest." Every eye in the room now was staring at me wide.

"_How is my good old friend Carlisle. And are you telling me that you forgave them after all the pain they put you through."_

"They are quite well and I forgave nothing. Call Demitri and tell him to come pick me up here. All they have to do is follow my scent."

"_Will do child, do tell Carlisle I said hello."_

"He heard you Aro. I will give my report when I am done in Africa. Have a good night."

Soon after the phone call with Aro, I turned around to see very one starring at me with shock on their faces.

"I told you I still work for them if needed. And the time has come, and I must say goodnight. I will be leaving shortly to go take care of some newborns and their creators."

"Bella let me come with you." Edward asked, clearly he was afraid something was going to happen to me.

"Don't be silly Edward. I know how much Aro wants you. Plus I'm not human anymore and I am more powerful than Aro. Don't be afraid, you will see me again, sometime in the future."

"Sometime in the future, Bella don't you understand. I don't want to be away from you anymore. I love you with every beat of my heart." That did it.

"Your heart no longer beats." I hissed. And with that I was gone.


End file.
